


Kidnapping, fires oh my!

by Pajulu72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajulu72/pseuds/Pajulu72
Summary: Hey gorgeous peeps, firstly I would like to say this is my very first attempt at writing something so please be gentle with me ;).  I was inspired to write this as they are all writing prompts that I had pinned from Pinterest.  Most of these written prompts are from "The Fake Redhead".  I got the idea to write this as I was pinning so here we are.  It made me giggle, I had the Avengers in Mind, maybe with a dash of Darcy.
Kudos: 1





	Kidnapping, fires oh my!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jotun_in_my_mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotun_in_my_mind/gifts).



"I have a solution."  
"Thank goodness."  
It involves fire."  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Can I please burn this place to the ground?"  
"Seeing as it's a castle made of stone, I don't think fire is going to do much damage."  
"But trying will make me feel better. What's more relaxing than setting something on fire?"  
"A lot of things!"  
"Well excuse me! I was a superhero for ten whole minutes!"  
"And in that time you got kidnapped and we had to come to the rescue."  
"This is the third time I've been kidnapped this week it's getting old."  
"How long are you guys going to stand around my bed like a bunch of creepers?"  
"Lord give me patience or an untraceable handgun."  
"What's our exit strategy?"  
"Our what?"  
"Oh my god, we're all going to die."  
"Well SOMEONE thought it would be a great idea to throw our backup plan off a bridge."  
"It was on FIRE!"  
"Can someone explain to me, in small words, why I'm being assigned to this mission?"  
"I'm way too sober for this."  
"On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-"  
"At least twenty."  
"Can you hit him with your knife?"  
"I believe the technical term is 'stab'."  
"How do we keep getting into these situations?"  
"Eleven years of friendship and I still don't know."  
"Woe is me."  
"No, woe is ME for having to keep up with this farce."  
"Why do people keep trying to put this blanket on me?"  
"Because you're in shock."  
"That doesn't mean I need a blanket. It means I need booze."  
"Are you sober?"  
"I'm moderately functional."  
"I'll take that as a no."  
"Why are you glaring at me?"  
"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust."  
"You know, no one bothered me this much when I was dead."  
"How did you do that?"  
"Maybe if you did a little less talking and a little more watching, you'd figure it out."  
"What do you know about it?"  
"More than you, apparently."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jotun_in_my_mind for all the encouragement. I have also been inspired by all you wonderful peeps who write such amazing stories.


End file.
